digimon frontier my version
by cast49
Summary: i am not good at this so read please
1. Chapter 1

**digimon frontier my version**

**chapter 1**

**okay what i****f the frontier team didn't become digimon but instead have digimon partner well let find out there will be some or lots changes and new character **

there is a boy who is running down the road and his name is takuya kanbara and his three cousin who are triplet two of them are girls while the last one is a boy who are here for a visit they soon pass a man and his son playing bit when the father cell phone had rung and while he is answering he miss and in the close look you see a weird picture of a eye on the phone shino:takuya we got to get there**.(she have a golden colored hair and have ocean blue eyes and wear a black shirt with a picture of a angel and a short blue skirt and a pair of red shoe and a gray color backpack)**shiva:she right takuya**.(she have a strange red color hair and have golden eyes and wear a light blue dress and a white bow on her hair and pair of black shoe) **takuya:its okay we will make it right shade. shade:right cousin.(**he have a strange silver color hair and have red eyes that are like the color of blood and wear black shirt and pants and pair of green shoe and is carry a bass on him)**but they did not notice a truck coming until. shino:takuya look out. takuya:ahh. he manage to get out of the way and his cousin went to check on him.

truck driver open the door:hey kid are you okay. takuya:yeah I am okay"he look at his cell phone"hey buddy do you know what time it is. truck driver:huh well it almost 5:45. takuya and his cousin look worry and ran faster. takuya:oh man why this have to happen. shino:right takuya. then they made it to the train station and brought their ticket but. takuya:I should of ask for a bigger allowance"he hit his head on the machine and out came a ticket and he saw it"huh maybe it is my destiny. shade:hey are you coming. takuya:wait my destiny. takuya:that was to close. shiva:I know man we got to stop doing that. shino:right sis hey shade. shade:huh what. shino:what wrong with you. shade:sorry but does that guy look familiar"as he point to koji". shino:no why. shade:never mind. there phone start to ring and look at the message then look at shino watch. takuya,shino,shade,and shiva:you got to be kidding. at the next station and they ran to the elevator with the same guy shade saw earlier they luckily got in. shino:thats way to close. takuya:hey are you here cause of the message. koji did not answer. shade:hey are going to talk at all. still nothing and saw that they are going to low. takuya,shino,shade,and shiva:our destiny bites.

they got to there destination it full of trains koji went to one we are stand there trying to decide what to do then the clock soon reach 6:00 then the train start moving we made choice and went to the same one and manage to get on. shiva:well here we go. then we went in and then soon we meet three more people. takuya:are you her cause of the phone. the girl nodded her head. then the chubby boy saw me and shiva:hey my name junpei but call me jp what your. shino:my name shino and this my brother shade and sister shiva and this my cousin takuya. the girl:hello my name is zoe. I went to the little kid. shino:what is your name? the kid:I'm tommy but I didn't want to get on this train. takuya:what are you saying. shiva:I think he was force to get in poor guy. shade:let me guess some kid bully push you here and close door. tommy:yeah. then shino hug him. shino:I'm sorry to hear that come on cheer up. then she let go and got him some candy. shino:here eat this. tommy smile:thanks and put it away. soon after that the light went out and there was a bump everyone start falling to the floor shino saw the other and for a moment she thought she saw something and saw that her phone change to strange form with a light purple and dark blue strap. then the a picture came on. strange voice:welcome to the digital world shino this your d-scanner. shino:digital world d-scanner what that?

when they got up and look outside they were in whole new world there tons little blob things. shiva:where are we what are they you know they kinda cute? zoe:are those ghost? jp:they look like marshmallow which go great with chocolate. shino look at zoe looking at one she have to admit they are kinda cute until it decide to get on the window and making bigger and wider that its smile got scary looking that it got zoe to scream. takuya:what have we got ourselves into? zoe:don't worry takuya we are all in this together. then got there station zoe:I hope there is no more of those ghost not that I'm scared or anything. jp and shade:yeah I always scream in terror when I,m not afraid. zoe:shut up. then the door open and they lot more of those thing they saw only different looking. all of them:hey human someone to play. then suddenly steam came out and push them out. the train:come on out already. takuya:did the train talk. shade:I think it did. the train:I,m not any train I,m a trailmon and I am alive like you anyway this the flame terminal and you are in the heart of the digimon village. takuya:digimon village. shade:hey these are. shino:shade are these pagumon. shade:I think so. the pagumon start talking to much. jp:what are they saying? shiva:I don't know but I don't want know. the trailmon start to leave:anyway find the warrior then you can go home. takuya:well I guess this it we are all alone jp:wait come back here. zoe:yeah pretty please. then tommy start to cry. tommy:I want to go home. and ran off.

takuya and shino:hey wait. then they follow him. takuya:tommy stop. jp:why do I get a feeling we are spending our time rescuing the baby. then tommy start walking the rail to go back home. takuya:tommy. tommy:go away. takuya:this is not happening your going to fall. shino:he right please come back. tommy:at least I won't be here anymore takuya:I will take you home that right the trailmon said that if we find the warrior then we can go home. shiva:that right so come back. tommy:okay I'm coming back. then he slip takuya:TOMMY takuya:hold on tommy I'm coming. shino:me to. then they saw some weird green fire and some building start to disappear then a white and yellow things came and jump to takuya. the white digimon:its a human. yellow digimon: you think everthing a human. white digimon:don't start with me you. takuya:yeah I'm human would you mind getting off me now. white digimon:I am so sorry his fault. yellow digimon:yeah my fault hey. then there was a roar. takuya:what it that. white digimon:that is a bad dog a bad dog knowns as cerberumon his special attack is Emerald Blaze and that why we need your help. cerberumon:where are the ancient warrior. white digimon:so when ever you are ready go get him shino:are you nuts. cerberumon:I can sense the warrior power here so where are they so I can destroy them. takuya:no way I will never tell you. shino:takuya do you know what you are saying. cerberumon:so you two know you better tell me so else this emerald blaze.

shiva:what was that. when they saw the flame. white digimon:what are you waiting for run. takuya:yeah but where. shino:takuya the rails. they ran on the one tommy is on and takuya hold him. white digimon:that mutt is going to eat the whole village. takuya:oh great. then the rail start to fall and them with it but luckily they are safe and takuya and shino d-scanner came out then they came to life. takuya:hey our d-scanner. they are pointing to some area with one of is fire and is black energy and soon there was a light coming out and was two figure there. white digimon:its the warriors of fire and moon. takuya:warriors that wasn't so hard. shino:uh huh time to go home but what we supposed to do. cerberumon:no need to worry about that for they are soon to be destroy. cerberumon is coming to them. takuya and shino look at tommy who is holding their shirt and push him off a little and grab a pipe and they ran to him and hit him. takuya:you are not going to destroy them. shino:not when we are around. cerberumon got the pipe out and jump but takuya and shino grab his tails. takuya:oh man. cerberumon:get out of the way human or suffer my wrath takuya and shino:no way. then he got caught on fire and some weird light on him and making him yell in pain. takuya:but I hope his wrath is not as bad as it sound.

cerberumon:the warrior power"he got out of it"that hurt. tommy:but what about takuya and shino. takuya:huh the it do not hurt. shino:and the weird light it does not hurt either. they look at the figure in front of them and yell:WARRIORS. there d-scanner came to them and they did something that wake the figure up and they yell. cerberumon:what this some human wake them up. white digimon:let see here ah they are called Agunimon and dianamon**(look it up at google okay). **they look around until they saw one who woke them up dianamon:hello milady shino. agunimon:hi master takuya. shino:how did you know our name. cerberumon:Emerald Blaze. but dianamon got shino and takuya out of the way as she and agunimon jump. dianamon:its not safe let get you out here agunimon get the other out. agunimon:okay. agunimon got tommy and white and yellow digimon while dianamon got shino and takuya. they leap to where the other is at. agunimon:stay here. zoe:molto cool. cerberumon:portal of darkness. agunimon and dianamon keep jumping to avoid the hole but then a hole appear they try to hold the ledge but cerberumon hit there hand and cause them to let go. cerberumon:now we see how well you do on my terf darkness. he hit agunimon a couple time but when he try to hit dianamon she block them. cerberrumon:what but how. dianamon:you forget that I am a being of darkness to now agunimon. agunimon:pyro tornado cerberumon:no you can't. outside a giant fire tornado. jp:what going on. takuya:I hope they are okay. shino:me to. yellow digimon:I think they are okay. agunimonhit on the stomach cerberumon:I been defeated nooooo. a explosion happen the other look happy. tommy:that was amazing. zoe:they are so beautiful. agunimon:now it time to take the digicode back. then cerberumon body disappeared and there was a shining object instead. shiva:what is that. white digimon:that is cerberumon digiegg "saw the yellow digimon" back off you said don't you don't want to be into the book.

tommy saw agunimon and dianamon. tommy:hey guy look. the other look and saw them and went to them . takuya:hey are you okay agunimon. agunimon:I am master takuya. takuya sweatdrop:that great but just call me takuya. shino:dianamon call me only shino. dianamon:very well. shino:also I will call you luna for short okay. dianamon:understand. then shino:wow that cool takuya:yeah shino. then there d-scanner came to life. strange voice:you are DigiDestined. shino:we're what now. strange voice:DigiDestined chosen for great things but don't be frighted the one who chose you is you. takuya:we chose oursevles I guess this mean we are going home. then we see another one of those trailmon coming and in it is koji who is coming in to.

to be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**i do not own them they are from there owner.**

takuya:okay what happen now. agunimon:well its time return the data. shino:what do you mean? then suddenly a bright light appear then some data came out flew back to the missing area. white digimon:I know it its the digicode. then soon a whole area of forest appear. takuya:there no way this is happening how is this possible. then we see koji stick his head out of the train**(or trailmon)**koji:what is. then he frown. white digimon:its the dawn of rebirth. yellow digimon:no more living in the train station no more trailmon going woo woo in my ear again. white digimon:by the way my name bokomon keeper of the book at your service. then you see them running the area. yellow digimon:and I'm neemon keeper of my pants also at your service you amaze human and warriors. bokomon:on behalf of the digital world accept our thank you human and warrior you restore what was lose. takuya:call me takuya. shino:my name shino what the big deal of the digicode.

bokomon:what you mean you don't know. jp:hey why are we running. zoe:I don't know. bokomon:behold before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place. neemon:flower, tree and butterfly. bokomon:neemon I am in the middle of something here. neemon:sorry. bokomon:his power made many digimon go wild and our world start to die the only way to bring everything back is with the digicode. takuya:and agunimon did it with this little device. zoe:wow I wonder if I can do the same thing to. jp:I know hey tommy. jp pull tommy away from the other. shiva:I wonder where our digimon partner. back at the station. trailmon:waa waa. then it stop and then the door open. back at tommy and jp. jp:this place suck suck with teeth are you with me kid. tommy:uh well I guess so but. jp:yeah but but what. tommy:when takuya and shino found the warriors they were so cool like a superheroes. jp:I do admit that agunimon and luna are cool and she was so pretty. tommy:well I wanna meet the other now. jp:kid take it from me we could die you know. tommy:well I guess. jp:that a boy now let find our way out of this dump. then we see another d-scanner that is white and blue. strange voice:Koji Minamoto begin your search. koji:search for what. strange voice:the warriors. koji:how do you know my name. then he frown. strange voice:find the warrior then you find answer to all your question. koji:not good enough I'm not some lad dog you could order around you know "after a while" what is this warrior "still nothing" I mean how do I know where to look it "then the image went away". he growl. then a map appear. koji:what this it keep getting weird by the minute. trailmon:huh you said it.

jp:yo tommy check this out little guy out hey egg shape guy with ear what shaking. pagumon:huh jp:listen this world of your is not our scene and we don't know how to leave so what do you say you help us out. pagumon:buzz off. jp:we will make it worth your while here. pagumon:ohh. jp:"he took chocolate out" hehe "he broke a piece out" how a bar of chocolates. then pagumon jump down and ate it. jp:ahh alright egg face talk to me and you get the whole bar. pagumon have this dreamy look while he ate it. pagumon:take angler the trailmon at the station he can take you back where you came from. tommy:wow for real. pagumon:now fork it over. jp:thanks bud. then he and tommy left. pagumon:its delicious I bet there a lot more of that stuff. then he have this evil smile and lick his lip. then tommy and jp ran to the station and koji appear. koji:there go a accident waiting to happening. jp and tommy are laughing. koji:they really shouldn't wandering around in this place but oh well I'm not here to play babysitter. and soon as he left the pagumon and lot of them came and went to the station. jp:hey you yeah you how do you like to go out for a ride to the real world. tommy:yeah please. angler:uhh take a hike. jp:how about a tasty payment and two more bar when we get there. then angler look interested and ate it which freak them out. angler:yummy. they have big puppy eye look. angler:I'm ready to take off. tommy:wait you suppose take us. jp:with you. then the pagumon appear and look at them and jp and tommy are confused. pagumon:hey chocolate boy we want more. then the pagumon start to talk at once. jp no way. then the pagumon start talking to each other and the other digimon left and cause tommy and jp even more confused then the pagumon attack them and they ran from them and screaming and left the station. jp:run for it. then another one of those digimon appear.

back at the other. zoe and shiva look inside a house. takuya:hey where tommy. shino:and wheres jp. zoe:I don't know. bokomon: maybe they are playing hide and go seek. neemon:maybe they got eaten by bear. shiva:now I'm worry. shino:hey luna. luna:yes. shino:can you help us look for them. luna:very well. takuya:let go look for them hey agunimon are you coming. agunimon:yeah I'm coming. tommy and jp are still running from them. tommy:they are gaining on us. the others:hey where are you. bokomon:hey poyomon they look at there direction. bokomon:have you seen any human child. poyomon:we saw two being chase by pagumon over there. neemon went wide eye. agunimon:oh no not good. takuya:what do you mean not good. bokomon:they are bad digimon. at koji. koji:this is getting old. the map disappear. koji look and saw a hole. koji:probably best to stay away from creepy hole on the wall "he have this annoyed face" but I didn't came all this way to play it safe this better not be someone idea of a joke. then he went down. koji: anyone here okay I suppose not.

tommy:come on where are you warrior. jp:can you keep it down. tommy:I am but I want to find a warrior to beat them. jp:that crazy where are we going to find one. tommy:well it better than nothing. then a hand on his shoulder. tommy:AHHH. jp:Ahh huh oh shade it you. tommy:huh oh. shade:what wrong where were you anyway where are the pagumon. tommy look at the front and freak out. shade:what wrong. tommy:look at the front ahah. they look and saw the pagumon and did what was natural they ran but jp fell and made a big hole appear and they fell and tommy drop his d-scanner and the pagumon went in after them. jp:hey are you okay. tommy:I think so. shade:I am okay to. jp:good now let before we become someone meal.

takuya:tommy, jp. shino:jp. zoe:tommy answer me. luna:hey where are you. bokomon:ah just as peaceful as I remember it. agunimon:yea no it not. bokomon:where they go follow the sound. shino:tomm AHHH. takuya:hey what wron.. AHH. agunimon:what wrong. luna:are you okay. shino:yeah but I think we trip something. look and saw it was a digiegg in fact three. shino:weird what this doing here "pick one up. takuya:yeah "did the same thing. shiva:hey where are there parent. "did the same to". then suddenly a bright light happen. shino:what happening. then disappear and instead of digiegg three little digimon was there. takuya:what the. the three digimon open their eye and look who is holding them. the little red digimon:hi mommy my name is gigimon what your. shino with a shock look:huh its shino gigimon. the blue digimon:hey I'm demiveemon what your daddy. takuya with shock look:its takuya. the purple digimon:hello mama my name is hopmon what your. shiva with a happy face:it shiva hopmon. takuya:agunimon what going on. agunimon sweatdrop:well the first thing they saw is you so they think you are it parent. takuya and shino:WHAT! shiva:that so cool. takuya:anyway look like four kids to look after now. zoe:so you are pretending to be mature one. takuya:hey what do you pretending me and my cousin and in the 6th grade you know. zoe: really so your in the same grade as me who of thought you sure look like two or three younger. takuya annoyed look:hey what suppose to mean. zoe:when your birthday. takuya:in august. zoe:huh I am older my is in may that make me three month older than you. takuya with mad look:huh grrrr what about my cousin. zoe:good point what your. shino and shiva:april. zoe shock:huh well that does not mean anything. then soon where tommy and the other were at. takuya found tommy d-scanner. takuya:hey check it out. zoe:hey that belong to tommy. then she trip and grab takuya and shiva who shino grab but end up falling to and agunimon and luna went after them.

luna caught shino and shiva while agunimon got takuya and zoe then they landed. zoe:I'm alive I'm alive I could just kiss you. takuya:huh. zoe think fast and gave agunimon a kiss on cheek. agunimon blush:huh what was that for zoe. zoe:well you are the one who save me. agunimon:okay hey takuya are you okay. takuya:yeah agunimon anyway demiveemon are you okay. demiveemon:I am daddy. takuya:that good anyway from now on your name is zero okay. zero:okay. shino:gigimon your new name is ruby okay. ruby:I love it mommy. shiva:hopmon your is flare okay. flare:like it. takuya:well look like there in here.

where jp and the other are at. jp take some leaf and let them go. jp:the wind blow this way if we head this way we should get out. tommy:are you sure. jp:yes why. shade:are you sure we are not going in circle. jp:what make you say that. shade:well see that coin there. jp:now that you mention it yeah. shade:well I drop it earlier to mark our way. tommy:and I made this cross to mark our way to. jp:then. shade:yeah we are walking in circle jp:huuuuuh. tommy:so we been here days. jp:that if we are lucky we could be stuck here for months. tommy start to cry. shade hit jp. shade:don't say that the other are looking for us you know. jp:sorry here "gave some chocolate to tommy and shade" well at least we won't go hungery and we lose the pagumon. tommy:yeah. they about to eat their chocolate but shade grab them and ran. tommy:hey what wrong. shade:look behind and see why. they look and saw the pagumon there tommy:ahh the pagumon. shade:good now run.

at koji he open the way by kicking it. koji:what this. then he hear someone. jp:help someone anyone. tommy:we are all outta of chocolate bar. then shade stop and grab a pipe. tommy:hey what are you doing. shade:this. he start to fight them. koji is little impressed and decide to help out takuya and the other heard them went to them. koji slide down the pipe and broke it and ran to the pagumon to fight. shade:it you. koji:hey. tommy:who that and how do shade know him. jp:don't know but don't care. then when everyone of them a pagumon got mad and digivolve into raremon that cause tommy and jp to freak out. strange voice:raremon a sewer digimon if the smell of it rotting body doesn't knock you out then its acid sludge attack will. tommy and jp ran from it but tommy trip and koji manage to save him. raremon:acid sludge. koji keep on avoiding them. then the other came. zoe:eww its smell. luna:on no its that. agunimon:raremon. takuya:agunimon you know what to do. agunimon:right takuya. shino:luna. luna:okay. when koji was near the edge raremon was about to attack someone kick him it was luna. luna:are you okay. but raremon decide to use it acid sludge every where and it attack the other agunimon got tommy but it cause koji to fall. agunimon:oh no. shade:hold on I'm coming. he went in after him. raremon cause another hole where light went to where koji and shade.

koji and shade are falling then it got bright and they saw two figure. koji:what going here. shade:I think they are the warriors. then the other light went to them to. they took out there d-scanner and yell. koji and shade:WARRIOR. something happen that cause them to wake up. the two figure jump and grab them back to the surface. shino is glad that her brother is okay but wonder those digimon with them is warrior too. the two digimon who have them in their arm have landed gracefully and they set them down. bokomon:they are legendary warrior the one with the long scarf is lobomon the warrior of light and the other one in black is beelzemon the warrior of demon. zoe:I never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. shiva:and so cool. jp:me neither. takuya:you can say that again. but raremon attack. raremon:acid sludge. lobomon:lobo kendo "he took him weapon in a style to spell the letter Z. beelzemon took out him gun well one of them. beelzemon:master shade get koji out here now. shade:alright. he got him and ran out of the way. raremon:acid sludge. beelzemon use double impact to block them them lobomon ran up and stab raremon on the head then raremon turn to data. lobomon:now you talking trash heap prepare to be recycle digocode scan. shade and koji ran up to them and takuya and shino and their warrior follow. takuya:hey are you okay. lobomon:... beelzemon:yeah kid we are. zero:hey dad what with him. shino went shade and koji and put her hand gently on them. shino:you two are not hurt are you. koji:don't touch me. shino:oh okay. ruby:hey you don't have to be rude. luna:it's okay I know the warrior of light for a long time and he was much of a lone wolf I guess his partner is the same. shiva:kouchi is that you. koji:huh no that is not my name. dusk:shiva what make you ask that. shva:sorry he look like him. shino took some thing out of her bag and look at it it was a picture. shino:well I do abmit that he look kind of like him. koji:hmm can I see that. shino:uh sure okay. koji took the picture and look a little shock cause in it was a image of two girl and boy and one of them look like him too. koji:here. shino:thanks. koji:I will someday repay you

shino:huh okay. koji:anyway see ya. he and lobomon left but before they did. lobomon:don't worry we way meet again. jp:well that guy was a jerk. zoe:come guys this place smell like bad fish. shiva:yeah let go. flare:I want to go now.


End file.
